Oranges For Life
by Misty121416
Summary: What happens when our lovely farmer meets the sarcastic chef? Well, you'll have to read to find out Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_**Misty:**_ Kay, first things first; I'm sorry, I'm sorry, IM SORRY! My computer crashed with the chapters for my other stories; Aka, Kappa an' Magic and The Wizard of Harvest Moon. I would upload them but I totally lost inspiration after I lost everything. They may be made again, just don't expect me to update anything 'sides this for a while 'kay?

_**Chihaya:**_ Can you shut up already with your whole apologizey-thing? It's giving me a head ache…

_**Misty:**_ Stuff it unless you wanna become my next wall hanging…

_**Akari:**_ You took that saying from Cerra!!

_**Misty:**_ Your point? Anyways dear readers, enjoy the story. Oh, and I don't own Harvest Moon. If I did, I wouldn't have a boyfriend right nowXD

_**Chihaya:**_ It's amazing you actually got a guy…

_**Misty:**_ *grabs metal baseball bat* What was that?

_**Akari:**_ … Please hold; We're experiencing technical difficulties…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You're kidding me right?" she asked, giving him a look of disbelieve.

Let's go back to the beginning shall we? That's Akari, a farmer on Waffle Island. Yeah, weird name, I know; Blame the mayor… Seriously, who actually names buildings and districts after _food_?! Then again, he _is_ on the plump side… Any-who, who was she just talking to? You'll just have to read to find out…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Our little heroine sighed as she stumbled into the Sundae Inn, her face flushed from her work. Who wouldn't be tired after milking a cow and goat, sheering a sheep, collecting eggs and silk not to mention feeding and talking to all her animals. Oh, but that's not all. She also planted all her summer crops, watered everything and harvested some fresh oranges from the trees in her yard. Well, back to the point.

The farmer stumbled in just to run into everyone's favourite peach haired chef! Dun-dun-dun-duuunnn!! Chihaya! To bad he just had to open his big mouth...

"Watch where you're going shorty"

Yeah, her height bugged her… A lot. She was about 4"4 and was always teased for always being so small compared to everyone.

"Who're ya calling shorty?!" Akari shouted, anger filling her eyes as she swung her fist. Just as her fist was about to connect with his jaw, she lost conciousness. Well, that's ONE way to introduce yourself to someone, that's for sure…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Misty:**_ Yeah, I know, I know. Terrible right? Sorry about that, I haven't written something like this in an insanely long time not to mention school is wearing me out…

_**Chihaya:**_ You're writing always sucked

_**Akari:**_ *Hands crowbar to Misty* You may have the honors~

_**Kathy:**_ Please excuse for technical difficulties… Again…

_**Misty:**_ Ah~ Nothing better then hurting an annoying, sexy chef… Don't tell my boyfriend I said that;D And yes, the whole 'You'll have to read to find out part' means you have to read the WHOLE story just to clear that up~

_**Everyone (Cept Chihaya):**_ See ya next time!

_PS: I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update but reviews always make me update faster!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Misty:**_ Geh, sorry for the wait everyone. I've been insanely busy lately but I finally wrote chapter two of thisXD

_**Chase:**_ 'Bout time…

_**Misty:**_ Don't MAKE me come over there…

_**Akari:**_ Both of you! Shut up! Just get on with the story!

_**Misty:**_ Yeah, jeez Chase…

_**Chase:**_ What did I do to you?! … Whatever… Remember, Misty owns nothing… Surprise, surprise

_**Misty**_: Stuff it you… You peachy haired… Person!!

_**Akari:**_ Bad comeback, bad comeback… Anyways, enjoy the story

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akari groaned as her eyes opened slowly, the clinic's light streaming into her eyes. Muttering and cussing the slightest bit, she started to pull her covers over her head when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Awake seeping beauty?"

The pettit farmer sat straight up and glared at Chase, her eyes burning with anger. "You… Why the hell are you here?" she hissed, venom seeping through her voice.

The chef put a hand to his mouth, trying (and failing) to hide his chuckle. "I was told to bring you here after you fainted trying to punch me. Dr. Jin had to go get something so I had to watch you. Why's a little princess like you trying to hurt someone twice your size anyway?" Oh he was having fun now, that was for sure.

If it were an anime, arrows of some sort would stab her when Chase called her a little princess. Rage was evident on her face as she stood though her face was defiantly pale from exhaustion.

"Hey, you should probably sit before you faint again and Irene freaks," he smirked, sitting on the bed, patting the space beside him.

You could almost see the steam coming from her as she stood in front of him, arm raised and ready to punch him. What she hadn't known was a door was directly behind her. "You wanna repeat that?"

The peach haired chef smirked and opened his mouth, about to repeat what he had said before when Dr. Jin entered, knocking Akari over.

On top of Chase.

Both were on the bed, wide eyes as they're lips were touching while Jin just turned away as if he should leave. Truth was, Jin-jin (Akari's nickname for him) was blushing and just trying to hide his face. He wasn't planning on admitting it, but he had a crush on Akari since the week she arrived.

Man, who says nothing happens on small islands?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Misty:**_ So? How did you like it? Be sure to eeview, add to your favourites or whatever else you need to do:3

_**Chase:**_ What the hell is with this chapter?! Jin and Akari?! Like that would happen! Not to mention Akari k-k-ki…

_**Akari&Chase&Jinjin:**_ *blushes*

_**Gill:**_ Jeez, what about me? Don't I get a part in this story?!

_**Misty:**_ Be patient! Sheesh, guys these days… Anyways, see ya guys next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

_**Misty-**_ Probably the first story I've gotten hate mail for not updatingXD

_**Chase-**_ Doesn't surprise me. Really who would want to be friends with someone who-

_**Akari-**_ I would advise you shut up Chase. She's getting a crowbar…

_**Chase-**_ *eyes widen* She wouldn't…

_**Misty-**_ Wanna bet?

_**Akari-**_ Please hold for technical difficulties. In the mean time, please enjoy the story. Nothing belongs to Misty in case you forgot.

_**Misty-**_ Oh! And sorry for the insanely shortness of the chapters! I've been having major writers block and I'm sick so yeah… Read on!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akari just stared into the peach haired boys violet eyes, shock written all over her face. What had just _happened_? She was in such a state of shock she couldn't even move. When Chase put a hand behind her head and closed his eyes, holding their lips together, she blushed madly and was finally to slap him and pull away.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed, face bright red and she pressed herself against the door.

Jin wanted to walk over, put an arm around her shoulder and tell the chef not to mess with his girl.

Obviously he didn't.

The doctor was also too stunned to do anything of the sort not to mention Akari had pretty good accuracy when it came to kicking if you know what I mean.

Akari stared at the chef who rubbed his reddened cheek. No, it wasn't red from the slap. More or less the fact the realization he kissed her sunk in. Why had he done it? He just told himself it was the heat of the moment. Yeah, that was it. _Totally._

The brunette farmer turned and was out the clinic in an instant. Probably wasn't the best idea after just waking up from fainting. Stupid fatigue… Biting her lip, Akari burst into the Tailor's, linked arms with Luna who seemed to be having a very good chat with Gill, and dragged her out.

It probably wasn't the best idea to do something like that to the pink haired girl when the farmer knew she was crushing on Gill. Everyone knew except the boy. Seriously, even _Hamilton_, the mayor was able to tell they liked one another.

She was about to start yelling at Akari but when she saw her face, it seemed like the farmer would shatter if she did something like that.

Loosening her muscles, the designers allowed Akari to drag her to her house, wondering what had happened.

oOo

"And that brings us to why you're in my room eating chocolate with me," Akari finished. She had basically just told Luna about the events from the inn to the reason the pink haired girl was dragged into the farmer's house.

"That's…" Luna started, trying to word the way she felt about the story, "messed," she finished.

Akari nodded and buried her face in a pillow, the drying tears stinging her eyes. She had basically sobbed the whole time for some reason. See, she can sometime get… Emotional about some things. Basically, she just has multiple personalities. Yet everyone on the island loved her.

Correction.

_Almost_ everyone. It seemed Chase was the only one who hated her. Well, the only one out of the people she actually talked to.

Wait. Maya. Maya hated her too and vice versa. Can't forget about Anissa. Everyone thought she was an angel but when she realized Jin liked the farmer, Akari got a death glare from her every time they crossed paths.

That night, the girls stayed up all night, talking and watching movies. It got Akari's mind off of everything not to mention she learned all the latest news from her friend. Who was crushing on who, what kind of things were happening. She even learned Yolanda and the mayor might have something goin' on!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Misty-**_ Sorry for the bad ending. I had writers block and I REALLY wanted to make this chapter longer…

**Chase-** Now next time, you might wa-

_**Akari-**_ I wouldn't say anything if I were you…

Chase- *gulps*

Misty- Now, now children. No need to fight.

_**Akari&Chase-**_ We're older then you…

_**Misty-**_ Shut up! Anyways, I need reviews people! I update faster with them not to mention I need some more ideas! Tell me anything I can do to improve the story!

_**Akari-**_ See ya next time~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Misty-**_WOO! I FINALLY UPDATED!!

_**Chase-**_'Bout time you lazy ass…

_**Misty-**_*grabs crowbar* What was that?

_**Chase-**_… N-nothing!

_**Misty-**_*smirks* That's what I thought. And by the way, I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers! Couldn't do this without you guys!

_**Akari-**_Misty owns nothing. Now lets just get on with the story shall we?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akari coughed in her elbow as the hot sun shone down on her as if it were mocking her.

It was a week since what happened with Chase and the brunette farmer was busy plowing her fields to get ready to plant her new crops. After she finished watering her tomatos, she glared at the sun's bright rays and wiped her forehead with her sleeve and walked over to her tall, shady trees. Grinning, she picked 3 bright orange… Well, oranges. Putting them gently in her rucksack, Akari continues working, not noticing the fact someone had walked onto her property…

Chase sighed and ran a hand through his peachy bangs. He stood on Akari's front steps and knocked on the door. It wasn't like today was the first time he had come over. After all, Luna somehow seduced him to agreeing in helping Akari with her work. Well, he was just going to say she seduced him.

He just couldn't accept the fact he wanted to help Akari by his own will. Too much effort for the stubborn chef maybe?

Well, there he was. On her door step. Basically willing to do whatever she wanted. See, she isn't like most girls. Most girls would use this opportunity to get closer to Chase. Not Akari. She wasn't fooled by his devilishly good looks. That's what she told herself at least.

About to turn around and walk back to the Maple Lake district, he heard a yelp and a thud. Turning his head so fast that he almost got whip lash, he ran towards Akari in a sprint. "Akari!" he yelled, looking around for her in her fields. Damn the corn for being so tall. Eventually, he made his way out of the leafy jungle and stopped dead in his tracks. There she was. Lying on the ground with a dog licking her face. And she was laughing.

Man, he must've felt like an idiot.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Look! I said I was sorry didn't I?!" she said, walking in behind the pissed off chef who almost kicked the Sundae Inn's door down. How could he let himself get so worked up over a damn dog?! He thought she fell out of a tree and died or something!!

"If you break it, you pay for the repairs," Gill said calmly, sitting at a table with a glass of tomato juice as he read a book. Almost looked like a diary actually…

Well, the glare Chase had gave him made him give a small 'eep' sound as he buried his face into the book farther as if he was trying to hide from the chef. Kinda like how a 5 year old will cover their face and say something like "I can't see you so you can't see me!"

Anyways, the brunette farmer sighed and sat in the seat opposite Gill as Chase disappeared into the kitchen. "Well Gill, it's just you and me now," she smirked, stretching her arms out and giving a cat like grin as she looked at him.

How he desperately wanted to stay and flirt with Akari… Not. In fact, Gill almost hated her in all reality. He felt she was talking HIS Luna away from him…. "Well, I must be on my way," he said, faking a sigh as he stood and walked out of the Inn

Akari looked puzzled. Wasn't today his day off…? Oh well. Just then, no one else but lil' Miss Kathy walked in the almost-broken doors.

"You're coming with me," she grinned and before I knew it, she had pulled me out of my seat and was dragging me out the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Misty-**_Oooohhhhh… What's Kathy planning THIS time huh?

_**Chase-**_Something evil or retarded seeing as _you're_ the one writing it….

_**Misty-**_Can it unless you wanna go bald…

_**Chase-**_… I _will_ get my revenge one day…

_**Misty-**_Keep dreaming. Anyways, reviews make updates faster! Tell me what ya think!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Misty-**_ *grins and stretches* Look who's back

_**Chase-**_ Who? All I see is some little girl…

_**Misty-**_ Bastard, do you WANT to drink toilet water for the rest of this fan fiction?

_**Chase-**_ You can't do that!

_**Misty-**_ You're right. Water?

_**Chase-**_ Um…. Sure?

_**Misty-**_ *snickers* '_What an idiot…'._

_**Akari-**_ *sigh Well, while Misty plots against Chase who is throwing up right now, I guess I have to do the credit things. Misty owns nothing. Like always. Remember to read, review and enjoy

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akari blinked as the blonde dragged her through Waffle town, the Maple Lake district AND the Ganache Mine district before they arrived at Brownie Ranch. Honestly, every time Akari heard the name, she got hungry… Well, the drag didn't stop there.

The brunette farmer sighed as she was pushed through the shop's doors. Cain gave a warm smile and nod before he walked out of the building. Cain was kind of like Akari's father actually.

Then again, almost the whole island was like her family. Big bother Owen, Little sister Chloe, Grandpa Ramsey, Granny Shelly, ol' man dale, etc.

Then there was Renee. Renee was just… Special. Really, Akari thought if she was a guy, Renee would be the girl she would try to go out with. They were closer then the farmer was with any other resident on the island.

It didn't surprise her in the least when the two other girls sat her in a chair with devious looks on their faces. This was a pretty normal thing actually. These people had a thing. A thing for playing match maker. Well, usually their victim was the poor farmer plus every bachelor on the valley. One time she even had to go out with Hamilton… Man, was THAT something.

The candles, the way he sat so close and always tried to hold her hand, the way he always wanted to look down or shirt and how he always brought up sex in any conversation. After maybe 20 minutes, the brunette excused herself to the washroom, jumped out the window and ran for dear life. She was quite happy being pure for now. The thought of that dreadful experience was enough to make her shudder in fear, disgust and a ton of other things.

"Okay, let us get this over with then shall we?" she said tiredly, looking around before seeing a very casual outfit for once hanging on the door. Strange… Usually they loved making her look insanely formal. This outfit wasn't like usual at all. It was a simple white tank top, blue miniskirt, blacks leggings plus a light sweater-like thing the had a single button just bellow the bust line. There were even some adorable blue flats to go with it.

"Who the hell am I going out with? You guys NEVER make me wear this kind of stuff…" Akari explained yet she couldn't help but change into the clothes.

"Don't you know what today is? It's Selena's birthday " Kathy grinned. Wait… None of this added up… It was Selena's birthday yet they were making her dress up? The hell was going on?! She barely KNEW Selena in the first place! "And you know what that means don't you?" she continued, "Boys. Whose party is better to go to then an entertainer's? An entertainer who's body guys love. But most of them will ignore that small detail if they take a look at some sexy chicks like ourselves~"

The girl couldn't help but laugh as the other two grinned and changed as well. Kathy wore a black, v-neck t-shirt that showed off her curves and had patterns of white roses in the bottom left hand corner. The dress Renee wore was a light green that showed off her cute face and figure. The blonde girl fooled around with both brunettes hair before tying Akari's back in a cute, small pony tail and clipping back the right side on Renee's bangs.

Renee was in charge of the make up. She was the master at making people look beautiful with their make up without using too much or too little. Just the right amount, that was for sure. In about 45 minutes, all three girls were ready.

Owen's mouth would drop when his eyes would land on Kathy and obviously Toby would be all over Renee. Akari hadn't even though about who she would hang out with at the party. Sure, Jin would be there and try to flirt but for some reason the doctor kind of scared the farmer. Really, who knows what he would do to make her strip? He could say she had a heart problem and would have to take off her shirt for examinations. The thought of that just freaked her out.

It was just like that when she noticed they were already at the Inn. Also known as the place of the party. As the door opened, a wave of an alcoholic scent blasted in their faces but all eyes turned on them. Or maybe their eyes were glued to the mayor who had a camera and was wanting to take some… Inappropriate pictures. All the girls slapped him upside the head, figuring he was already too drunk to remember anything.

Just as she predicted, Owen flirted with Kathy. Well, his attempt at flirting at least but it was still cute. Toby had already offered Renee his arm and they headed towards the bar, both blushing and the animal farmer giggling. They were such a cute couple in Akari- Well, everyone's minds actually.

The brunette smiled and leaned against the wall, watching everyone laugh and talk with one another. Selena looked so happy as she talked with Luke and Bo as she looked at her presents. Man, who wouldn't want a party on a small island if literally EVERYONE came. Either way, the farmer still felt a little awkward by herself.

It was then she saw a particular Chinese-looking man walking towards her. Yes, Jin. Her chocolate-brown eyes widened before Akari turned her head and trotted towards Selena, holding a variety of flowers. Tulips, Irises, Daisies, Roses and many more.

"This is such a great present! Thanks so much!" the tan girl squealed, giving Akari a one-armed hug, holding the flowers in the other. "Do you think you could go in the kitchen and get a vase? These should be put in water shouldn't they?"

She smiled and nodded before heading towards the door. Maybe Selena wasn't as bad as she thought. The kitchen had a busy working Chase and Hayden. One was cooking food, the other making cocktails, alcoholic drinks and taking orders. She smiled slightly and shook her head. "Need some help here?" she asked causing Chase to jump and almost drop the plate that he held.

His eyes widened with gratefulness evident in his violet eyes. "Yeah! Help me cook!" he ordered, turning and throwing an apron at the girl.

Her cooking experience was decent so she shrugged and tied the apron around her waist and neck. "Just a second," she said simply, standing on her tiptoes to grab a vase from one of the higher shelves, almost causing them to al fall. She snatched one quickly and filled it with water before walking out of the kitchen. She handed Selena the vase, chatting for about two minutes before returning to the kitchen.

"Okay, how can I help?"

oOoOoOo

Akari sighed with a small smile as the last of the orders were finished up. Selena had cut the cake and everyone was happily eating the desert. Then came the booze rush. She hadn't made cocktails before but it was surprisingly simple.

Throw two or the same berry in an aging pot-thing, pour the liquid in a glass, put something on the rim and voila~ Magnifique~

After about another hour, everyone had left or had to be taken home after drinking too much. Most were the later. Seriously, Renee and Toby drunk? Priceless. Not to mention Candace. Now THAT was a sight to see.

Akari laughed slightly to herself, shaking her head as she and Chase finished cleaning the counter. They were taking their aprons off when the farmer noticed something off…. Something about Chase…

Alcohol. He smelled like alcohol. "Chase! Were you drinking some of those cocktails?!" she asked, whirling around to face him and end up crashing into his chest.

Instead of an answer, a pair of orangy lips crashed against hers. Her eye's widened just as they did at the clinic.

Thing was, Chase wasn't drunk.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Misty-**_ Weeelllllll?? How did ya like it?! I made it longer then usual just for you, my amzing readers! Four and a half pages… Not bad;D

_**Kathy-**_ Akari and Chase aren't here at the moment due to embarrassment. They had totally forgotten about this chapter in their lives *snickers*

_**Misty-**_ Be nice Kathy! …. Well to Akari at least. She hasn't pissed me off to much yet :D

_**Kathy-**_ … Fine… Anyways, everyone reading this has to tell us what they think! Reveiws are the prime thing in making faster updates!!

_**Misty-**_ See ya next time!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Misty-**_ I'm back again!!

_**Chase-**_ About time, you left quite the cliff hanger there….

_**Misty-**_ Shut up… And I've officially decided to reply to everyone's reviews here

Queenofthecats… Ha hah, thanks! I'm hoping to update even faster soon!

JKSplatterPaint… Well, let us hope the rest of the story stays great eh? ;D I'm actually disappointed in the way some of the chapters turned out but I'm hoping to make up for that…

Stephanie……….. Your review made me smile!! I'm sooo happy that you find my fic good enough to change your opinion on Chase! You have noooooo idea how happy I was when I read that!!

Kid-Icus………… I'm sorry for taking forever to update! School has been hectic not to mention my friends drag me around every day…

CherriEclipse…… I'm glad you like it~ And I thought Hamilton being a perv would bring some humor into the storyxD

_**Akari-**_ ENOUGH WITH THE REPLIES! GOD! SOME OF US WANNA ACTUALLY, Y'KNOW, CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!!

_**Chase-**_ I dunno who I'm more afraid of…. You or her….

_**Misty-**_ I'm starting to wonder too… Anyways, on with the story!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

---

Instead of an answer, a pair of orangey lips crashed against hers. Her eyes widened just as they did at the clinic.

Thing was, Chase wasn't drunk.

---

Akari blinked, all her muscles tensing. Was Chase actually…. Kissing her? Again?! It was like the scene at the clinic all over again!! But this time… This time was different. She didn't want to push him away.

Her vision became almost blurred by the scent of alcohol. She obviously didn't drink much unless that wasn't obvious. Actually, just like her mother, even the scent of alcohol could make her drunk. And where was everyone?! It was like everyone disappeared….

When she could move again, it surprised both her and the chef when she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. You would've thought she would back away or kick him off of her…

"S-sorry…." A voice came from the door way. And guess who it was?

None other then Maya.

Tears rose in the strawberry blonds' eyes as she dashed away. A ripping shred of realization went through Akari. Maya. This would not stay on the DL if it was jealous Maya who saw it. And everyone had a thing for believing innocent looking girls…

A lump rose in the farmer's throat as she pushed Chase away and looked at him with horror-stricken eyes. He mirrored the expression.

"Knowing Maya," Akari started.

"This will be all over the island by tomorrow…" he finished. That's when a flush of red went to his face. He finally realized what stunt he just pulled. Akari must've figured it out by the blush on her cheeks.

"Um, I'm so-"

"Chase," the brunette interrupted, looking up at him with an unreadable gaze. "Did you… Do you… I mean, do you… Y'know…?"

"Like you?" he finished, smirking slightly. "Never. Like is such an over rated word. I don't like you." Chase could see Akari's face drop, sorrow eating at her. "I love you."

Akari looked up, a shocked expression as he finished off what he was saying. Then she started giggling. Laughing. Why? Because she felt so retarded at that moment. Why hadn't she noticed before? The glances he stole, the reason he always helped at her farm, why his eyes always had warmth in them…

But then she remembered Maya. "We can't let her do this. She'll twist the story no problem…"

Chase bit his lip and looked around; making sure no one was around. "I have a plan…."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It didn't surprise Akari in the least when she got a knock on her door first thing in the morning.

With a yawn, she stretched and opened the door, almost being run over by Luna, Kathy, Renee and she could have sworn she saw a smirking Maya in the distance before the door slammed shut.

"Is it true?!" they chorused, each one with a different expression. Luna with a devious grin, Renee with shock and Kathy overly excited.

Is what true?" she asked simply, walking towards her dresser, pulling out her usual work attire. It didn't really matter if she got changed in front of the girls. First of all, they always did it and second, all four girls felt a bra and underwear was like a swim suit.

"You know what we're talking about!" the pink haired one piped.

"You and Chase!" Renee explained, blushing at just the thought.

Kathy finished the thought with, "You guys did 'it' last night!!"

Akari gave them all dull looks, walking to her kitchen, pouring a glass of window, drinking some then spitting it out in a spray. "I did WHAT?!" she asked, an expression of anger on her face. "Who the hell told you a lie like that?!"

"It's all over the island! Someone saw you and him make out and walk into one of the Inn's rooms!"

Akari's fist and teeth clenched. She was expecting a twisted story but this was low. Even for annoying Maya… "What the hell?! Me and Chase hate each other more then anything in the world!" she hissed before pulling on her boots and storming out of the house.

"I thought they were crushing on each other…" Renee said, her face falling slightly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Misty-**_ So? How do you like it? I hope I'm not rushing anything but I wanted to get some drama in here 'cause it's fun to write xD

_**Chase-**_ I still can't believe people actually read this thing…

_**Akari-**_ Shut up! She's a good author! Leave her alone!

_**Chase-**_ ….

_**Misty-**_ Uh, right… Well, that's the end of this chapter. Remember to review!!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Misty-**_ Man, I feel so bad! I'm soo sorry guys! I thought I would be able to update more during break but either I was too busy with my friends or I would forget… Please forgive me!!

_**Chase-**_ God, you make everything so dramatic…

_**Misty-**_ Shut up Peachy!! Oh! And I would like to wish everyone a Happy Holiday! This is my Christmas present to you I guess xD Now really but still

_**Akari-**_ Misty doesn't own Harvest Moon… Well, except those games that make her glued to her Wii or DS that she got for Christmas…

_**Misty-**_ On with the story!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akari kicked the Inn door, almost knocking it's hinges off. Literally everyone jumped and swung their heads to look at the door, relaxing when they saw it was just the farmer even though someone in the kitchen must have dropped a glass or something since there was a shatter. "Where's Chase?" she asked, obviously pissed off.

"In the kitchen," Colleen replied, pointing at the door. She didn't even blink at Akari, she was a tad shocked and afraid for the boy. "Why? Did something hap-"

The woman was cut off by seeing a blur -that would have been Akari- as she stormed into the kitchen, and stood with her arms crossed as she glared down at the boy who was picking up little shards of glass. So it was him who dropped the glass hmmm?

Completely ignoring the mess, the farmer yanked the chef up by the collar and started dragging him out of the Inn. "Wait!" Maya called, her eyes almost smirking themselves. "Chase is working! You can't just drag him out!"

"Watch me," Akari hissed, pushing Chase outside then slamming the door closed behind her before she could hear that annoying blondes' voice once more. She dragged him to the beach, at which point it wasn't so much dragging as she was leading him by holding onto his wrist.

"What the hell is WRONG?!" he shouted, slightly annoyed. "I have to go back! I could be fired for all we know!"

"Please. You think Yolanda would fire the only other experienced chef on the island?"

Chase stayed silent for a moment. "Maybe…" he mumbled even know they both knew it was very unlikely. "You never know with Yolanda. After all-"

"After all," the brunette cut in… Again. "Maya is telling the whole island we had sex last night. Is that a good enough reason to be mad?" she asked, a sickening sweet smile plastered on her face.

Chase just gave her a dull look and then burst out laughing. "That's a good one! Now really, what's the problem?" he asked before looking at her once more. Why wasn't she laughing? It was a joke… Wasn't it? "You're serious aren't you…?"

Akari gave him a dull look that basically said 'Obviously I'm serious you retard or I wouldn't be so mad at the moment'.

"Oh Goddess… You are serious!" he exclaimed, eyes widening in horror. "I didn't think she would try and pull something like _this_!"

"I did. It's Maya and even though she may not seem it, she's a total bitch with hair that totally defies the laws of gravity," Akari smirked before sighing and running a hand through her bangs. "What are we going to do Chase? No way in hell are people gonna believe we hate each other if they actually paid attention to us in the past…."

"True…" he murmured, rubbing his temples. "We don't have many choices now… Should we just let things die down and keep denying everything?"

"That's probably the only thing we CAN do," she sighed, pouting the slightest bit as she re-crossed her arms. "But in the mean time... We probably shouldn't see each other any more…" she said sadly, looking out at the beach. "It's so quiet today…."

Looking around, Akari saw not a soul around. She didn't even think it strange that no one from the Inn came to get Chase. Then again, they had seen her eyes and how pissed off she looked… "Chase…?" she whispered.

She was cut off by a pair of hot lips press against hers, but only for a moment. "That isn't possible. Not for me anyways," he whispered, touching her cheek with the back of his hand. "Why don't we just meet at night? Behind the falls or something…"

"The falls it is," she grinned. "1A.M. sharp. Don't be late." And with that, Akari walked off, giving a single glance over her shoulder at Chase, who just stood there and smiled. Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed the strange shadow that was behind some trees as she walked by….

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Akari sighed as she sat against the large rock, water sprinkling her every now and then. Glancing at her watch, she glared. Where the hell was he? She had been waiting for over an hour!

As she stood, the farmer heard someone come near. "Finally! Where have you b-" she started, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Hello Akari," Maya smirked, standing with her hands on her hips. "What a fancy meeting you here tonight. Chase wanted me to pass on a message to you. He said he would be busy tonight. At my house."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Misty-**_ Ah, nothing like making Maya to be a total bitch

_**Chase-**_ Aren't you the nice one. On Christmas no less!

_**Misty-**_ Oh shut it. You're the one who's 'busy' at Maya's

_**Akari-**_ *glares* Yeah, what was that all about hmmm?

_**Misty-**_ Heh… Well, let us leave these two be so they can work things out… If that's possible. Happy Holidays everyone! Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Misty-**_ Two updates in two days! A new record! ... For this story at least…

_**Chase-**_ 'For this story'? Fail!

_**Misty-**_ Shut up! Leave me alone! No body likes you! D:

_**Chase-**_ *smirks* Well, obviously you do or you wouldn't be writing a FAN fiction about me

_**Misty-**_ I have a good reason for that!

_**Chase-**_ Oh, do share

_**Misty- **_… ON WITH THE STORY!! Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume:3

_**Chase-**_ SEE! You can't e-

_**Misty-**_ Story! Remember to read and review~

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akari tried to form words but nothing would come out. Her rage was building up as she glared at Maya. She didn't know how, but she knew the pink-freak was right…

Chase wasn't showing up, and he was going to be at Maya's tonight.

The farmer obviously didn't know _what_ was going to happen between them, but she obviously assumed the worst. "…t," Akari mumbled, barely hearable.

"What was that?"

"…hit," she said again, glaring at the girl with her head down.

"I didn't catch that… What kind of game are you playing?!"

"BULLSHIT!" I screamed as loud as I could, storming off to my ranch. My eyes kept producing burning tears.

Tears of pain, of anger, of regret, of betrayal, of sadness, and of acceptance.

But they were also tears of hope.

Hope that in the morning, everything would be back to normal. That none of this had happened and she would go to the inn to see a secretive smile on Chase's face that showed he was keeping his promise to her.

Her throat burned as she slipped into bed, her face stained with the tears she continued to cry. Akari grabbed a teddy bear, one from when she was a kid, and stuffed her face into it before crying herself to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Akari woke up with her eyes red from the previous night. She stumbled into her bathroom and placed a wet cloth over her eyes. Once they were back to their normal colour, she sighed and ran a hand through her bangs before brushing her hair and tying it back. She slipped into her normal work attire and walked downstairs.

Just as she was about to place her hand on the door knob, a knock came. Akari took a deep breathe, swallowed and slowly opened the door to see a panting boy at her door.

A panting _Chase_ to be exact.

"What do you want?" she asked, venom wrapped around her words. "Did you come to tell me about your amazing 'experience' with Maya?"

The peach haired boy gave her a look as if she were insane. "What the hell are you talking about? I came to explain why I couldn't go to the falls yesterday…"

Akari's jaw tightened but she moved out of the way to let the chef in. "Two minutes, that's all I'm giving you," she said in a cold voice, closing the door behind Chase before they sat at the table. "Before you start explaining, I have to know one thing. Were you with the witch last night?" Obviously, she meant Maya.

"How d- Never mind. Yes, I was with Maya last night but I have a good reason."

"A good enough reason to cheat on me?!" Akari screamed, her eyes threatening to let tears loose once more.

"We didn't do anything even _closely_ related to what you're thinking!"

"Then what did you do huh? Spent the night watching movies and making o-"

Chase slammed his hand down and went around to Akari, grabbing her shoulder and pressing his lips firmly against hers.

The girl felt as if something was stuck in her throat yet she couldn't help close her eyes and press her lips back. Without meaning to, her arms just found their way around his neck.

She hadn't even paid attention to the knock on the door.

Neither had he.

"What. The. Hell," a voice came after the door opened.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Misty-**_ Ah, don't you love cliff hangers? Good times, good times…

**Chase-** Suuurrreeee. You only do them to keep people reading…

_**Misty-**_ And it sure as hell works;D

_**Chase-**_ Whatever…

_**Akari-**_ Y'know, I AM still here… Even though you didn't give me the chance to speak before….

_**Misty-**_ Sorry Kari

_**Chase & Akari-**_ Kari….?

_**Misty-**_ Yes, Kari. Now my lovelies, you know how much I love my reviews don't you? Just go and press that little green button at the bottom of the page and I'll love you to death! Also, if you like Will, I am about to start a fanfiction with him. I do hope you'll read it;3

_**Akari-**_ Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Misty-**_ Okay all! Here's what you've been waiting for! The ninth chapter of 'Oranges for Life'!! Woo hoo!!

_**Chase-**_ *cough* Loser*cough*

_**Misty-**_ If you know what's good for you, you won't even dare repeating that~

_**Akari- **_ Like always, Misty doesn't own Harvest Moon (Thank the Goddess) so enjoy the story.

_**Misty-**_ Oh! And I wanna wish everyone a Happy New Year! I hope 2010 will be a great year for you all!!

_**Akari-**_ Remember to Read and Review!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chase and Akari both stared at the door in utter horror, the girl pushing the chef away and she hugged her arms to herself.

There, slack jawed and unblinking was everyone's favourite lolita. Luna.

Giving a sickenly sweet smile, the pink haired girl turned towards her friend, "Akari. Upstairs. Now," she ordered with her voice in a venom-like tone as she pointed to the stairs.

The farmer stood speechless but after a moment, she shuddered and nodded, walking slowly up the stair case. As Akari walked away, Luna stomped up to Chase, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him down to her height. "You better not be trying anything you little bastard. If you make her cry or get into even more shit then she's in right now, you'll be sorry," she hissed, pushing him away and starting towards the staircase. "Oh. And be glad it was me who walked in on you two."

With that, the girl jumped up the steps, leaving a still-shocked Chase. He just got threatened. By someone half his size. Shaking his head and sighing, the peach haired boy walked over and sat on a couch, straining his ears as he tried to hear what the girls were saying on the floor above him.

Well, let us just say that didn't work out.

Mainly because Luna's scarier when she's lecturing while being silent and in the person's face. Which is obviously what she was doing right now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What the hell is your problem?" the pink haired girl hissed at Akari, gripping the farmer's shoulders tightly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! First the rumor, then you saying you and Chase hated each other and now I walk in on you two making out?! What the hell is your problem?!"

"Problem? Why do you think I have a problem?"

"You lied to your best friends! And the rest of the town!" Luna said, almost chocking on her words. "Did you think we would look down on you or something? Why would you lie to us? To _me_?" Right now, the tailor was on the brink of tears.

"You want to know the truth?" Akari asked, looking away from the girl.

"Of _course_ I do!"

Sighing, the brunette explained the events of the past while. Basically everything from her last update to Luna which was the day of what happened at the clinic.

"Which brings us to this morning." Akari said, exhaling. "Any questions?"

Luna just blinked, sitting as straight as she had the whole time the girl explained. The lolita opened and closed her mouth as if trying to form some words before looking at her friends seriously. "Can I murder Maya?" she asked, grinning slightly.

Akari couldn't help but laugh.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Downstairs, Chase was asleep, quietly breathing on the couch. Grinning, Akari walked over to him and shook his shoulder. "Chase," she said quietly.

No response.

"Chasseeee…" she said a little quieter.

No response.

Grinning, she motioned Luna over. "On the count of three," she whispered, "One… Two... Three!!" The two girls screamed the chef's name as loud as they could in both ears.

Peachy's eyes snapped open as he sat up in a flash, clutching the shirt over his pounding heart. "Are you trying to kill me?!" he yelled, eyes wide with fright. By now, both girls were on the floor, laughing so hard that they started crying.

Chase glared at them but couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. He got up and lifted both girls over his shoulder, twirling around as fast as he could.

Luna and Akari laughed, clutching onto his shirt for dear life. In only a matter of minutes, the three of them were on the couch, laughing and breathing in fast breaths.

"Now then," Akari said, coughing. "What are we going to do about the Maya situation?"

"We could always murder her, burry her and move away from the island before anyone notices," Chase said simply with a completely straight face.

Both girls just gave him a 'look' before shaking their heads. "We could explain the situation to the mayor and he could ban her from the island…" Luna suggested, shrugging.

"Hamilton? Please, if we tell him it'll be all over the island in two days tops…"

"Do you have a better idea Miss Know-it-all?" Luna questioned, crossing her arms.

"We could fight fire with fire," she suggested, grabbing the attention of the other two.

"How so?" the chef questioned, looking at Akari curiously.

"Well…" she grinned before whispering some things into Chase and Luna's ears. After all, who knew who could be lurking around these parts? The farmer couldn't be too cautious…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Misty- Terrible ending, I know, but I gotta do some plotting nowxD I had an idea for what they were gonna do to Maya but the idea poofed away…

Chase- Like always

Akari- Shut up Chase. Misty looks like she could murder you right now…

Misty- And this is why you're my favourite~ Now everyone, I will be VERY disappointed if I don't see some reviews before noon tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Misty-**_ I FEEL TERRIBLE!!

_**Chase-**_ You should. After all those reviews saying 'update soon!' you don't bother until a month after your last update…

_**Akari-**_ Chase, you aren't making things easier… And you might wanna watch yourself. Misty could easily get that baseball bat from under her bed….

_**Chase-**_ *backs away slowly*

_**Akari-**_ Good boy. Since Misty is really busy at the moment, I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed and stayed with us this whole time. Like always, she has no connection to own Harvest Moon. Remember to R&R. Please enjoy! By the way, this is the last chapter.

_**Chase-**_ YES! THANK YOU GODDESS!!

_**Akari-**_ *sighs and shakes head*

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akari sighed as she walked into the Inn. "Yolanda?" she asked, looking for the old chef. Also known as Maya's grandmother and the one who Akari thought of like her own mom or grandmother.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she called, which meant she was cooking something or other.

Sighing, Akari walked into the cooking area, standing behind Yolanda. "Um, there's something I need to talk to you about… It's about Maya," she explained, figiting with the bottom of her blouse. It wasn't tattling if she was telling someone about her being harassed but she was still embarrassed.

"Oh! That reminds me! Maya," Yolanda started before the farmer cut her off.

"Was spreading rumors that I had intercourse with Chase," she said quietly, my face flushing slightly. "She told the whole island. And she constantly torments me…"

"I know," Yolanda said simply, laughing at the obvious shock in my face.

"Then why didn't you d-" Akari started before the older woman put her hand up.

"I did do something thank you very much. Before you interrupted me, I was going to tell you that Maya's gone," she said simply, turning from her cooking to look at my expression, chuckling once more. I must have looked pretty confused. "Believe it or not, I know quite a few things abut you young people. And you know, she sleep talks. It's a bad habit of hers and a weakness. You could easily take advantage of her and ask her any question and she's answer truthfully. The things she knows at least."

"Yolanda?"

"Yes dear?"

"I love you," Akari laughed, hugging the woman.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Chase!" the brunette farmer squealed as she ran to the Maple Lake district, seeing him in front of his house, looking at the pond.

He smiled and laughed as Akari ran up and hugged him tightly. "She's gone! She's finally gone!" she laughed into his chest, "Yolanda got Maya to confess everything in her sleep! She was sent to the city for anger management classes or something and won't be back for at least two years!"

"What? That's awesome!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. Laughing, he kissed my forehead. "No! That's amazing! I cold just kiss Yolanda right now!" But that would be weird now wouldn't it?

Akari smiled and looked up at him. "I love you," she smiled, standing on her tip toes to peck him on the lips.

"Yeah?" he asked, grinning. "I love you more then oranges. That a lot of damn love," Chase laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Heh, oranges for life," she laughed.

_**Ten years later**_

"…or life," Akari finished, smiling at the little girl and little boy who sat on either side of her. "And that's how me and daddy met and fell in love," she explained, nodding. Of course when she told the story, she left out all the swears and some other… Unnessisary things.

"How romantic," the little girl smiled hugging her knees to her chest as her brother scoffed.

"I thought it was insanely cheesy…" he mumbled but the smile on his face wasn't well hidden.

"You're telling them our story?" Chase asked, walking into the room as he carried in a plate of cookies for the twins.

"Heh, of course. It's my favourite story to tell you know."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Misty-**_ Short, I know. Sue me. At least you're getting an ending right?

_**Chase-**_ Not a very good one…

_**Akari-**_ I kind of liked it~

_**Misty-**_ THANK YOU! Anyways guys, wanna tell me what you thought? Oh, and I'm always open for requests! I hope to see you in my future stories! I love you guys!


End file.
